As the functionality offered by computing devices continues to improve, users are utilizing these devices in different ways for an increasing variety of purposes. For example, certain devices utilize one or more cameras to attempt to detect motions or locations of various objects, such as for head tracking or motion input. Continually analyzing full resolution images can be very resource intensive, and can quickly drain the battery of a mobile device. Further, such approaches are often sensitive to variations in lighting conditions. Using lower resolution cameras and less robust algorithms, however, can lead to an increase in the number of false positives and/or a decrease in the accuracy of the object tracking process.